Enter The Nexus
by Risin Hope
Summary: Meet Naruto, a so-called demon fox no-body, and join him on a journey as he sees a vision which will change his entire future. Meet Kujira, a mechanized killer whale out to find a being worthy of it's power. Together they form the ultimate fighting team. Naruto x Kamen Rider: Enter The Nexus.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

 _ **Legally Required Disclaimer, which I am obliged to follow, or else I should face the wrath of monkeys with the op powers of lawsuit.**_

"This story was inspired by insanely spontaneous machine, that is my brain.  
I do not own anything Kamen Rider or Naruto related except this story and it's story related objects such as Original KR Collectibles and/or jutsus

"Human Speech-"Henshin"

 _Human Thought-'Henshin'_

 _Non-Human Speech-"Henshin"_

 **Non-Human Thought-'Henshin'**

 **Demon/Animal Speech-"Henshin"**

 _ **Demon/Animal Thought-'Henshin'** _

_This is a repost since I realized fanfic has being trolling with my work. Yesterday, 31/08/2015, I finished typing and uploaded my work. Today I woke to see a crazy computer pseudocode in place of my work._

 _Sorry for the inconvenience._

 _Anyway here is the story you all deserve._

 _Also check the poll on my profile to get the next chapter out faster._

* * *

Constant disruption of the air uprooted all nearby structures and plant life.  
Clash. Boom. Bang. Two silhouettes collide with each other as another seismic wave ripples through the desolate ground.  
 _"It's over…"_ muttered the violaceous and alabaster figure as it's green compound eyes flashed purple to match the lilac dinosaur hybrid armour. _**"Now let's count up your sins."**_  
The atramentous arachnid armoured figure replied **"Hn…"** as it rushed towards the dinosaur hybrid.  
Pulling his elbow back whilst tightening his fist, he tried to punch the purple blur but his ebi-claw hands were met with a tri-horned feedback.  
As the two powers countered one another, a rainbow of coloured coins gravitated towards them.  
Their collision cracked the gravitational forces causing the surrounding coins and a triad of purple and black to be pulled into the newly formed black hole which began imploding, leaving immense shocks to resonate across the universe before forcing everything to gravitate towards the abyssal hole and exploding.

* * *

A young bundle of blonde awoken due to preposterous amount of sweat rolling down his forehead.

He looked around for anything out of the norm.

He noticed that the time was 6:00 AM on his orange framed frog clock.

As sleep tried to grasp him once again, a weakened voice whispered out to him _"Tasukete! Tasukette! Watashi o tasukete! (Help! Help! Help me!)"_

 _ **(Enter the Mindscape**_ )

As the boy opened his eyes he found himself in a path facing a sewer and a cage.

Looking around he also found two doors similar in all but colour: one was a glossed heavenly white whilst the other is rugged carbon black.

 **"Hey Kit what do you think you are doing?"** hollered a colossal fox.

"I heard a voice asking for help from here, Kyuubi-san." Said Naruto.

 **"Yeah whatever. Now get out of here… Wait what did you call me."** Replied a dumbfound kitsune.

"I have known who I am ever since the mobs gathered. Not many children were born on October 10th and a bijuu cannot be destroyed as they are sentient chakra constructs. In addition foreign chakra is severely harmful to any one with fully developed chakra coils. Therefore I was the only one suitable to be a jinchuuriki. Well those and that I am the orphaned son of the Red Death and Yellow Flash." Naruto stated.

 **"Well that makes it less awkward."** Said the fox.

"Was what happened 8 years ago really your fault?" asked a curious Naruto.

 **"No, actually it wasn't. one moment I was comforting your mom during childbirth, then the seal weakened and a man… no an Uchiha… no a teme.** **Madara Uchiha controlled me –The Greatest Bijuu, Kurama the Kyuubi no Kitsune, peror of hell, Boss of the prestigious kitsune, okami and unicorn clan- with that Cursed Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan."** Ranted Kurama.

""So can you sate my incorrigible curiousness of that vision I had." Asked Naruto.

 **"Well Kit that vision was of another dimension containing what they call Kamen Riders. That specific Rider is named OOO."** Kurama noticed the questioning look on his jailer's face.

 **"I supervise the space-time continuum of the existing dimensions as the guardian of the nine circles of hell. Anyhow what you saw was the end of his dimension. If all of the Kamen Rider's power is lost for an indefinite amount of time so is his dimension however his spirit lives on hopping between every dimension to pass on his gift and teachings."** Kurama told Naruto wisely.

 ** _"That is true."_** A voice reverberated across the walls of the sewer.

"OOO." Muttered Naruto.

 _ **"Yes, young one it is I the amazing, evil obliterating OOO."**_ Exaggerated the blonde with a weird hairstyle that se ed to curl at the right whilst staying flat at the left.

 _"Eh knock it of Ankh."_ Said the real OOO.

 _"Any way, hey kid my name is Eiji Hino also known as Kamen Rider OOO and the blonde with a superiority complex is Ankh."_ Stated Eiji.

 _'Why do I have to deal with an overgrown fuzzy and an incompetent androgynous blonde. Schmergh.'_ Thought a sulking Naruto.

 **"What did you say Kit/Kid!"** Screamed Kurama and Ankh in Greeed Form.

"Nani?" questioned a confused Naruto.

 _'Oh yeah, I'm in my mind._ ' Remembered an enlightened boy.

 **"Naw, you are in a school for the mentally insane ."** Deadpanned the Fox and the Magpie.

 _"Sure seeing as I have chosen you as my successor."_ Smiled Eiji Hino.

 _"But you won't get the medals I had in my past life as they are lost in the last battle. However you have the ability to create new medals depending on the situation. Also if you need any help we're here for you._ " Stated a sol n Eiji after seeing the faraway look from Naruto.

"Arigato Eiji-niisan, Ankh-san and Kurama-jisan. Thank you for your help. I hereby swear on my life that I, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, that I will use my powers to protect the innocent and prevent crime from occurring to the best of my ability." Swore a determined Naruto as he exited his mindscape.

 _ **(Exit the Mindscape)**_

After glancing at the clock he noticed only a few minutes had passed after the two hours in his mindscape. 'Interesting so an hour in the mindscape is only a minute here.' Naruto mused.

As he stood up from his bed, the warmth rays of the sun gleamed down on the blonde t pest that is Naruto's hair before shadowing his face.

The cerulean eyes shone with determination as the rising star aligned with the back of his eyes were the nexus of a reckoning force that will grace the world.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap.**  
 **Thank you for reading and stay tuned for more of Enter the Nexus.**  
 **But be warned as I am a spontaneous person with a sporadic schedule.**  
 **Sometimes I overflow with ideas, another I am very lazy to get out of my bed.**

 **Anyway, that's just a fact to deplete your Risin-Hope.**  
 **Until Next Time.**  
 **Bye**


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

_**Chapter 1: Awakening**_

 _ **Legally Required Disclaimer, which I am obliged to follow, or else lawsuit lions will eat me alive.**_

This story was inspired by insanely spontaneous machine, that is my brain and monkeys…

Yeah….

I do not own anything Kamen Rider or Naruto related except this story and it's story related objects such as Original KR Collectibles and/or jutsus

Human Speech-"Henshin"

 _Human Thought-'Henshin'_

 _Non-Human Speech-"Henshin"_

 **Non-Human Thought-'Henshin'**

 **Demon/Animal Speech-"Henshin"**

 _ **Demon/Animal Thought-'Henshin'**_

* * *

" _Clock up!_ " stated a robotic voice as time began to decelerate.

Only the sound barrier breaking was heard as disruptions in space were sighted and felt.

Moments later flashes of magenta and black were seen.

" _Final Attack Ride: Decade / **Darkness Rising**._ " was the last sound to be heard from that dimension of existence as Kamen Rider Decade gave a dropkick to the Kamen Rider Dark Decade's henshin device.

This was countered by a Rider Punch to Decadriver effectively destroying the two riders drivers.

The recoil from the driver's destruction caused a heatwave to disperse causing anything in it's vicinity to incinerate.

* * *

Naruto woke once again due to being drenched in sweat.

After going through his morning routine and a cold shower, he donned his usual orange clothes and left to go to The Konoha Ninja Academy.

He reminisced over what occurred.

Leaving his small apartment he strides to the Konoha Ninja Academy, where his diminishing will to live enflamed into the youthful determination (Blame Guy!) to out shine every shinobi as the world's best shinobi, to his class.

 _ **(Enter the Academy)**_

The academy was a wonder to any civilian but to a Ninja it is an insult.

The standards of the academy were the equivalent of any prestigious civilian school but to any shinobi, it was a disgrace!

Learning about history when they should be polishing their skills trying to survive in the ninja world.

Bickering among themselves about trivial things, pointlessly talking with one another as if they wouldn't be killed when they enter the real shinobi world.

"Listen up class! In a week's time, we are going to have the genin exams. You will be tested in the bunting, henge and kawarimi jutsus along with a written test about Konoha's history and affairs with neighbouring countries. So to see if you are ready, we will have a class quiz." shouted Iruka as he tried to raise his voice and get his pupils' attention.

A collective groan rumbled through the class. **"QUIET! You will have to do this quiz to see if you are ready for the test."** Said an Iruka with the big head jutsu.

A thump of the desk was heard as Naruto entered the mindscape.

 _ **(Enter The Mindscape)**_

A fusion of magenta and black joined the minedscape.

"Greetings, Kamen Rider Decade. What are you doing here? " a monotonous rumble, emitted from Naruto, filled the mindscape.

"Sumairu gaki. Watashi wa kamen raida o tsuka shite imasu. Sore wa watashi no shigotodesu. Koto o wasurenaide kudasai! ***** " was the only reply given to the blonde before a resonating snap flashed with a bright light causing the members of the mindscape to flinch.

 **"What was that for momoyaro?"** clamoured Ankh and Kurama.

"Anyway will you train me Eiji-niisan, Decade-san." asked Naruto.

"Well we can only train you in taijutsu as you don't have a driver, yet." stated Eiji.

"Yeah also we don't have time to train you. The names Tsukasa Kadoya by the way." stated Tsukasa.

"We do have enough time as one hour here is a minute outside the mindscape." Naruto responded.

 **"So Kit you're ready to start…training."** an overgrown mutated fox cackled maniacally.

Whilst the remaining members of the mindscape sweat dropped.

 _ **(A Few Hours Later)**_

"Yeah Eiji-niisan, when will you train me in using OOO's power." Naruto childishly asked in conjunction with the devils smirk.

 _"Ma ma aren't you rushing it and you haven't got your driver yet as well."_ replied Eiji whilst subconsciously waving his hand in front of his face to dismiss what Naruto said.

"And when will I get it?" Naruto interrogated Eiji.

To which Tsukasa responded by saying _"You don't gaki, the driver finds you. Oh and Iruka is calling you."_

 _ **(Exit the Mindscape)**_

"Well Naruto, what is answer?" Iruka interrogated him.

"Eh no... What was the question again?" Naruto asked whilst grinning and rubbing his head sheepishly.

Iruka simply rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath, whilst the class erupted in laughter.

"Well Naruto what was the name of Konoha's greatest hero?" Iruka enquired Naruto.

"It's the Yondaime Hokage dattebayo." Naruto yelled.

"Correct, well then name 5 of his achievements?" Iruka asked.

"Ehmmm... Well, eh no... He was named the yellow flash during the third great shinobi war, killed 10 squadron of Iwa-nin within few seconds, became The Yondaime Hokage, was taught by the Gama-Sennin and he killed the Kyuubi." Naruto replied idiotically, on purpose.

"That is... Correct." Iruka stated in a dismal manner.

"Anyway, today class will be finishing early to give you more time to perfect the jutsus for the exams." Mizuki offered.

 _ **(Exit the Academy)**_

* * *

 _ **(?'s POV)**_

 **'How is this possible? A pure soul encompassed by husk of pain even demons can't withstand. My brothers I think I may have found our champion.** **'**

Stated a mechanized voice (like Engine Jum-bowhale) as it flew out at jet speed.

* * *

 _ **(Back to Naruto)**_

The sky was graying with the lack of exposure to the sun, as dusk neared.

Naruto walked back home however he couldn't help but shiver as a wave of unease crawled against his skin.

 _'Well it can't get anymore worse than getting completely isolated, malnourished, hated and bullied.'_ he reassured him.

Just when he turned into a corner, he caught a glimpse of a drunken mob behind.

 _'Oh crud! Was that tempting fate?'_ He panicked as he bolted to any nearby hiding places.

Believing he was safe, he let his guard down for a brief moment which windowed an opportunity for the mob to strike.

Naruto scanned the area for any possible escape but couldn't as he realized he was trapped in an alleyway.

When all hope seemed to have disappeared, _Ex Nihilio_ (out of nothingness/nowhere) came a mechanized whale head with red and orange faceplate: in which it had a grey slate for it's diamond shaped optics; a grey mandible with purple outlines and a spiky green/blue hair and neck with jolts of yellow electricity flowing through it.

 _"Well boy, just say the magic word, Jyun Jyun."_ the machine whale uttered.

"Wakatta, Kujira-san. Henshin! ***** " Naruto shouted as a belt appeared on his waist.

The belt had a storage seal on the left and what seemed to be three tomoes -where instead of a circular head there was a wrench shaped head with a circle between the edges of the wrench- each tomoe had a specific colour: one was dark blue with a red, green and purple ball, another was light blue with a light orange ball and the last one was light blue with a dark blue/gray ball.

A flash of light appeared as the whale mecha slid itself into the middle of the belt, where a dark circle appeared with three white circles ion the middle with a yellow up side down y shape upon it.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry to end it of here but I just what to see at least 10 reviews and 5 favs before the next chapter is out.**

 **Here is the translations:**

Sumairu gaki. Watashi wa kamen raida o tsuka shite imasu. Sore wa watashi no shigotodesu. Koto o wasurenaide kudasai!

Smile brat. I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider. Remeber that!

 **Also feel free to ask me any questions regarding the story and if you guys (and girls) have ideas or OCs that you want to see in this story PM me or write it in the reviews.**

 **If you are wondering, I aim to make every chapter at least have 1k words before I upload them.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading and see y'all later.**

 **Risin Hope Out.**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **Quick notice next update will be up within the next week or so.**

 **So yeah…**

 **Don't worry about my SpaG as I am improving my literary prowess.**

 **Also leave reviews regarding improvements, ideas for the story or just anything.**

 **Except flames as they will be used for flame styles and to heat Naruto's house.**

 **Soz.**

 **Risin-Hope.**


	4. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Summoning**_

 _ **Legally Required Disclaimer, which I am obliged to follow, or else lawsuit lemurs will eat me alive.**_

Sorry for the delay, I was walking across the road of life where I realised that I'm doing my GCSEs…

So yeah...

I do not own anything Kamen Rider or Naruto related except this story and it's story related objects such as Original KR Collectibles and/or jutsus.

Human Speech-"Henshin"

 _Human Thought-'Henshin'_

 **Non-Human Speech-"Henshin"**

 **Non-Human Thought-'Henshin'**

 ** _Demon/Animal Speech-"Henshin"_**

 ** _Demon/Animal Thought-'Henshin'_**

* * *

An ashen strip covered his waist, which soon bolstered into a bulky abysmal grey suit enclosing his entire body.

A blazing orange "x" stamped on his chest. A fiery aura erupted around him. Flames started to lick any one within it's ghastly grasp.

Gargantuan gales encouraged the ever gorging dances of heat, swelling the proximity of it's damage.

The frightened villagers raced away from their impeding doom.

However they are met by the energetic earth which engulfed them with it's robust reverberation, followed by the magnetizing screech of electrocution.

The darkening clouds gathered.

Drip. Drop… Drip. Drop… A barrage of aqueous bullets stormed the battlefield.

Erasing all events from the physical landscape.

The apathetic arena acerbated the shinobi among the remnants.

Their response was to throw dark diamonds at the armor.

Clink, Clang, Clink-Clang.

"Well that was uselessly fun. Now it's our turn"stated Kujira.

Sensing their futility,Naruto collided his fist with the face of the nearest shinobi.

Boom.

The head exploded upon impact.

Ten seconds and nine punches later, twenty-one decapitated bodies were on the floor. Naruto swiftly cancelled his henshin.

Thud!

* * *

An enticing aroma of antiseptics and medication blurred through the nasal as blinding white became homely light.

An elderly visage greeted him.

"Ohayo, Oji-san." reciprocated a mop of blonde.

"We have to talk Naruto." rumbled the Wise Old Elf... Errr.. Sandaime Hokage.

'Crud' Naruto thought.

Hokage Tower

The Hokage Tower is one of the five most influential (and torturous for a kage) buildings in the (known) Elemental Nations.

It is also a home for the nation's respective Kage and Naruto.

A place where he feels safe and secure.

This is also a sanctuary for familial residue, hope and dreams.

Among the insurmountable scolding he receives on a regular basis.

"Naruto, we are going to be talking about responsibilities." echoed from the ancient throat.

Sweat began to drip down the blonde maverick's forehead. Heart pounding as his body began to burn up.

"Did you know that the sweat of oneself turns red if they work hard enough?" the Sandaime Hokage asked.

'Dammit, he knows.' Naruto stressed.

"No?" he nervously stated.

"Well, you are going to be training from, your graduation, next week. Your sensei will be Jiraiya of the Sannin, your godfather." Hiruzen said.

"My WHAT! Where has he been for I don't know... MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Anger erupted as tears cascaded upon his words.

"I didn't have time until now. gaki. Remember your Gama-chan? Guess who sent it to you for your 8th birthday."

A new voice entered the area. Great white manes followed an oil etched metal forehead protector.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you, but I had responsibility to run the spy net. So for the next year or so, I will be training you. On a more serious note, I recently discovered that you may have a bloodline. It is the Mutation Bloodstream. It allows the user to change his DNA to acquire new forms in order to survive better. Only a few clans in Uzushio were able to use it. I don't know much about how to use it. So for now, I will teach you in the academic ways to polish your existing skills." Jiraiya pronounced.

The never-ending pain of the young lad was now filled with hope, determination and above all love.

"When do we begin, Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto inquired.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Sorry for the short chapter. My head is just full of so much ideas that I can't think or write without getting lost in a train... of thought.

Until Next time, Risin-Hope Out.


	5. Author's Note 2

Enter the Nexus will be going through a rewrite

Don't expect regular updates but I will try my level best to publish at least one chapter every fortnight

Bye

Risin Out


	6. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2: Shingeki**_

 _Legally Required Disclaimer, which I am obliged to follow, or else lawsuit Ls will give me diabetes._

Expect more updates from now 'cause summer is here, baby!

No more school so hopefully there should be more updates but I won't make promises. Things happen and schedules get the RKO. So I won't deceive you by saying there will be 20 chapters made in this free time. I am hoping to finish an entire arc before summer is over so ya. Hope you enjoy it. Anyway enough with the rants. Moving on. Oh! One more thing, ETN is going to be part of series of other stories. You will understand what I mean in the future.

I do not own anything Kamen Rider or Naruto related except this story and it's story related objects such as Original KR Collectibles and/or Jutsus.

 _ **Keys/Legend:**_

Human Speech-"Henshin"

 _Human Thought-'Henshin'_

 _Non-Human Speech-"Henshin"_

 **Non-Human Thought-'Henshin'**

 **Demon/Animal Speech-"Henshin"**

 _ **Demon/Animal Thought-'Henshin'**_

* * *

(Time Skip Activated)

(Duration=4 years)

(Naruto/Age=12 years)

(Nexus Core Initializing)

(Nexus Core Active)

(Hello World)

* * *

 **Konoha Wall Sector (Southern Konoha)**

A deep rumbling permeated across the Land of Fire. Then another. Was it an earthquake?

The people of Konoha became statues as they looked upon the walls of Konoha. An eerie silence shrouded the land. An ominous hand lingered over the precipice. A deep groan threatened the land. With a kick, the walls shattered. A cacophony of screams littered the air, a tsunami of fear crashed over them and death glazed eyes stared at their downfall.

A horde of ...things... trampled upon everything in their path. Some had grins plastered onto their deformed faces, some had a frown, like humans. However, they were anything but humans. Behind those masks of happiness, sorrow or anger hid stern savages. Hidden behind those perfect poker-faces. With their colossal hands, they reach for the helpless people. Widening their monstrous mouths, they throw their prey inside. _Slam!_ Like a pressed blueberry, eruptions of crimson dyed the land. A tide of trepidation coursed through the remaining Konoha citizens.

Hell had arrived.

* * *

 **Hokage Tower (Northern Konoha)**

A chuunin rushed into the Hokage's office.

Breathlessly, he said "Hokage-sama! We are under attack!"

"Send the jounin to the scene." He commanded.

"Yes,sir!" the chuunin saluted with gusto.

"ANBU. Call for him." the ANBU silently complied to their leader's demand.

"So they are back again." He mused in despair.

* * *

 **Konoha Wall Sector (Southern Konoha)**

The jounin arrived at the scene.

The Akimichi clan were doing their best to hold back the gargantuan creatures. However, their perpetual arrival resulted in the Akimichis being outnumbered. Screams of pain rose from the giant family. They were about to be devoured by the titans.

A blast of elemental attacks crashed upon the titans. _Hiss!_ A shroud of steam shielded the savages.

Time stood still. Had it worked?

A primal screech of power reverberated across the land. The savages huddled together.

No. They weren't huddled together.

They were fused together. They became an armored being. It turned its gaze upon the jounin.

Removing their fear, the jounin prepared for war. "Gokakyuu no

"Gokakyuu no Jutsu!"

"Daitoppa no Jutsu!"

"Suidan no Jutsu!" "Byakurai no Jutsu!"

"Byakurai no Jutsu!"

"Kurotsuchi no Jutsu!"

A collective storm of elements bombarded the Armoured Titan.

It still marched towards them.

With widened eyes, a jounin said "Minna, chakra doesn't work on it!"

"Try a barrier Jutsu!" A panicked voice shouted.

"Quick use a five seal Jutsu. Scatter!" with that the jounin dispersed and sealed the titan with the area.

For a moment, the titan was stalled.

 _ **ROARRRRR!**_

That primal roar reverberated across the land. An army of titans ran towards the Armoured titan. They trampled everything in their path. A collective roar silenced the air.

Hell had arrived.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

"They had arrived again." an old voice said.

"I know. Do they really want it back so badly?" another voice asked.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

And that's a wrap! Hope you guys enjoyed it.

I know that the action scene was a bit crusty/bad but that's because it is my first time writing an action sequence.

I am looking for a beta now so anyone interested in helping.

I will be looking at your stories to see how good you guys are at writing action scenes if you are applying.

Anyway.

This is the beginning of a new arc.

Enjoy.

Risin Out.


End file.
